


[podfic] I'm Gonna Keep You in Love With Me (For a While)

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Shane is pacing around the hotel room. It’s not a huge room and Shane’s legs are long enough that he doesn’t have much real estate to pace before he has to swing back around for another loop.“Can you stop?” Ryan asks. “You’re making me dizzy.”“Okay,” Shane says finally. “Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re just going to—we’re going to be married. The only way out is through.”“Um,” Ryan says, because this plan strikes him as counterproductive to their shared goal of not being married.





	[podfic] I'm Gonna Keep You in Love With Me (For a While)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’m Gonna Keep You in Love with Me (for a While)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585001) by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). 



  


[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i0zleylf2es7r73/keep%20you%20in%20love%20with%20me.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 2:23:42 / 103.5MB 

[download the podbook](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/I'm%20Gonna%20Keep%20You%20in%20Love%20with%20Me%20\(for%20a%20While\)%20%5bgrowlery%5d.m4b)  
m4b / 2:23:42 / 62.1MB

**Author's Note:**

> photo used in the cover is from [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/oreocookies/495900431/), used under a cc by-nc licence. 
> 
> using this for podfic bingo: sound effects. warning for spirit box at 44:19-44:21.
> 
> podbook created by bessyboo!


End file.
